Resiliently mounted slidable doors adapted to move along tracks or rails are shown in the prior art. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,377, 4,014,378, and 3,102,581 which illustrate doors of this type commonly used as enclosure doors for showers and tubs. Unfortunately, a number of problems exist with respect to resiliently mounted slidable doors presently available. There are installation problems with glide assemblies used to mount the door on the tracks. In one instance, the spring used in the glide assembly must be attached to a panel tab as shown and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,378. It has been found that this arrangement is not satisfactory inasmuch as the spring means will sometimes slip out of the assembly during the course of installation.
Additionally, certain prior art slidable door installations require that a portion of the glide assembly be located on one side of the panel and a retention clip or member be positioned on the opposite side of the panel. In some cases, the need to place a portion of the glide assembly on one side of a panel and the retention clip on the opposite side of the panel has been found unsatisfactory as the installation is too time consuming inasmuch as it requires an installer to work on opposite sides of a panel in order to assemble the glide assembly.
Other problems exist with certain conventional slidable door assemblies in that the panel or mullions are not sufficiently rigid such that when the door structure is in a closed position, the panels are not properly aligned but rather are twisted relative to one another which is undesirable.
Further, it has been found that some slidable door assemblies presently available, which are used as door structures for tub and shower enclosures, fail to provide a substantially watertight seal between the closure mullion and the adjacent wall or wall jamb.
What is desired is a slidable door structure having glide assemblies which permit a slidable door to be readily installed on appropriate tracks. It is further desired to install the glide assembly on one side of the panel or mullion with only a small fastener means being located on the opposite side of the panel. Moreover, it is desired to have mullions which are sufficiently rigid so that the desired mullion alignment is achieved particulary when the door is in an open position and the mullions are contiguous to each other. It is also desired to have a mullion which eliminates the need for a spring retaining tab or glide assembly elongated panel opening presently found in available panel structures. It is also desired to have a slidable door structure which provides a substantially watertight seal between the wall jamb and closure mullion to preclude water from spilling on to the floor.